The Tale of a Psycho/Issue 3
Hey! I'm very excited to present to you The Tale of a Psycho Issue 3. I really hope you enjoy! BUT FIRST!: There may only be 5 Issues in ARC 1 (I combined the fourth issue into this one due to length) but perhaps not. But anyway! On to the issue! Issue 3 Samuel goes to his door and opens it. He turns behind him and sees the Person dressed in all black holding a knife. Samuel takes out his pistol and The Person jumps at him and he falls to the ground of the room and the Pistol falls to the right of Samuel. The Person attempts to stab Samuel but he rolls to the right dodging it. The Person kicks the Pistol further to the right. "H-" Samuel attempts to scream for help but the Person covers Samuel's mouth. Samuel kicks the Person in the knee dropping the Person to the ground. Samuel puts him in a choke hold which starts to strangle the Person. The Person stabs him in the knee 3 times. Samuel screams in pain then drops to the ground. The Person slits Samuel's throat and blood pours out of the now formed slit in Samuel's throat. He gargles as he chokes on his own blood. The Person just stares at him. Dan and Lee stand looking at Samuel's dead corpse. “Jesus fucking christ” Dan says They both pick up the corpse by a different end and carry it out and put it on the ground outside. Dan gets a gas can and pours Oil all over the corpse. He drops a match on it. Lighting it on fire. "That's the second Dead corpse in the last two days. And this one is clearly not suicide" Dan says. "You are correct. I have a question. How many months pregnant is Nicole?" Lee asks "6 months according to her..Why?" Dan asks "I was wondering and..According to her. You didn't know yourself?" Lee asks "I've only known her for 2 months. As you can guess the baby isn't mine" Dan says. “With Serah and now Samuel..It’s just strange..The Biggest question is who did it?” Dan says quickly looking at Lee for a second. "Fuck!" Lee says "What?" Dan asks "Biters!" Lee points to about 20 biters sprinting towards the Hospital "Shit! Run back inside!" Dan shouts. Lee and Dan run to the hospital and go inside. Nicole and Issac are standing there. "What the fuck's going on?" Isaac asks. "Biters. We found Samuel dead in the morning. Went outside and burned the Corpse. now Biters are coming" Dan says “What the Fuck? Again?” Nicole asks "Yes and what the Fu- Shit!" Isaac says looking at the Biters nearly at the Door. He slams the Door shut and Dan also slams the other door. They both hold it shut. "Lee and Nicole. Go upstairs and into a room. It's safer" Dan says. Nicole and Lee then go upstairs. A Biter manages to get it's head through and bite Isaac in the arm "FUCK" Isaac says jumping back. The Door goes open and the biters start to go inside. Dan runs through the left corridor into a room and Isaac follows him. Lee and Nicole stand in a room. "What the fuck is going on?" Nicole asks. "I don't know" Lee asks "What happened to Samuel?" Nicole asks. "We found him with his throat slit" Lee says “Seriously? What the hell?” Nicole says “Yes. Seriously” Khan says "My god..I can’t believe it. Doesn't really sound like Suicide to me" Nicole says reaching for the scalpel on the tray to her left. Khan jumps at her. Grabbing her mouth and pinning her to the wall. He grabs the scalpel and he sniffs her neck slowly. “Picking up someone on the side of the road with a few cuts but mostly intact everywhere else with no one about..How stupid can your boyfriend be?” Khan says. He stabs her on the Stomach several times. still grabbing her mouth with the other hand. He then stabs her in the chest then slits her throat. He finally stabs her in the jaw and then lets her dead corpse fall to the ground. Khan puts his hands on her various wounds covering his hands in blood. He then writes something on the wall and continues to write things in the wall and gets more blood on his hands when he needs to do so. Eventually he stops writing and takes a seat. On the wall written in blood is "KHAN" Khan then smiles. 2 days earlier The Person dressed in all black stares at Serah's hanging body and then The Person exits the room and sneaks through the corridors making sure there's no one around. The Person then goes to a room. The Person opens a cupboard inside the room and takes his mask off revealing to be Dan. End of Issue Deaths Samuel Nicole Category:The Tale of a Psycho Category:The Tale of a Psycho Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Issues